What Sasuke Leaves
by ChokutoSaLance
Summary: A little more morbid reenactment of when Sasuke leaves and the true reason he and Naruto fight to the death. Lemon in the first chapter, maybe some more in later chapters... R&R please.
1. Forsaken Night

**What Sasuke Leaves….**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any of the cahracters blah, blah, blah. If anyone who has the rights to these wants to sue me, I have all of $3.74 in my wallet, be my guest….**

**Also, I know anyone reading this scene has most likely (99.999999 percent) seen the episode or read the manga from which it deviates, so I'm not going to recite word for word their conversation so that I don't get reviews like "In my subs he said…" We all KNOW what he said.**

**Oneshot? We'll see… oh, and LEMON!!!**

Sakura had been waiting at the exit to Leaf for hours now, but each hour then dragged on felt more like a year. Nervously she kept checking the Moon's position overhead to judge the time, and it had already felt like two eternities…

'Maybe I was wrong…' Sakura hoped as she looked about, futilely trying to fight off the dread of what she knew in her heart. 'Maybe Sasuke isn't going…'

Just then, he rounded the corner, his backpack slung on his shoulders. He had his hands in his pockets, as if he was just on another casual stroll, but Sakura knew that this was a stroll that he would never comeback from. He glanced at her coldly, his eyes burrowing straight into her soul.

Sakura held back her tears as she studied him, possibly for the last time in her life and was struck with pity. 'He lives by himself in the whole Uchiha Compound, and yet everything he needs can fit into a pack that small…'

They exchanged words, some heated, some heart-felt, and Sakura opened herself to him. Finally letting her feelings transform into words and solidify. She felt so vunerable, so naked. Sasuke remained calloused towards her, even when she offered to leave it all behind, to join him in his battle for Revenge. He simply smiled at her, as if she were an idiot.

"Sakura," Sasuke spoke, his eyes full of gleeful contempt. "You really are annoying…"

This was a blow to her core, that may eventually be forgotten, but never really will heal. "If you leave, I'll scream and…!"

In an instant, he was behind her, and everything grew still. Then his hand clamped down on the back of her neck like an iron vice and forced her head forward and down. Sakura flailed out wildly to balance herself and managed to brace herself against a nearby tree, bent over and with her back to him.

Sakura winced in pain. "Sasuke what're yo…"

"Shut up!" Came the strong command as he grasped her tighter.

"OW! Sasuke you're hurtin…" Sakura pleaded.

The loud, meaty echo of his slap against her face resounded out in the quiet night. "I told you to shut up. Do as your told you silly girl."

White hot tears began to stream down Sakura's face as she fought off panic. She heard the soft metallic sound of two kunai rubbing together as he drew one out of his holster. He began to chuckle menacingly in a way that was not unfamalir with Orochimaru.

"Sakura, we're going to play a game now…" Sasuke smiled. "And it's going to decide whether or not I'm taking you with me…"

"You're going to take me wi…!!!"

He abruptly let go of her neck and grabbed a fistful of her short hair and jerked her back up to a standing position. His arm was a blur as he backhanded her so her the force spun her body and she fell to her hands and knees. Sasuke placed his foot on the back of her head and held her face to the ground.

"Step one, start listening, stop talking." Sasuke smirked. "Now, these are the rules. If you make a noise, I'll kill you. If you think you can get up, then I'll go back and stay here in Leaf and abandon my revenge."

Sakura stared up at Sasuke's face through a blurred veil of tears. She could tell he was serious.

"If you CAN'T get up, then your less than me, and that means I can do whatever I want." Sasuke spoke to her calmly, a menacing half grin across his lips. "Now start."

Sakura began to struggle. Clawing, flailing around, but to no avail. Sasuke's Sharingan caught every movement she made and he kept her firmly pinned on all fours, her back arched and rear in the air.

"That's what I thought. You're no good to me in a fight." Sasuke spoke, his voice cold as steel. "But I do have a use for you…"

He reached back and placed the kunai tip in between her legs and slowly drew it upward, cutting the silk that lay under the blade and exposing her glistening womanhood. He moved around behind her, dropping to his knees as she felt his hard erection pressed against her virginity.

"This is what you always wanted Sakura…" Sasuke smiled.

Then he slammed deep into her, mercilessly pounding himself into her. She stifled her cries as best she could as he grabbed her hair and yanked back for leverage and control.

"My, my, my…" Sasuke laughed, never easing up for a moment. "You're as wet as can be! You're enjoying this aren't you!!!"

Sakura bit her lip as Sasuke continued to take her forcefully. She was ashamed and embarassed. She WAS aroused, but not as much as he was saying. She knew very little of the lubrication was from her morbid arousal so much as from the blood that she could feel trickling down her thighs.

This went on for hours, Sasuke never slowed and never paused from his brutual pace, even as he changed postions and picked her up to gain deeper access to her. As hard as she tried, Sakura could not stop herself from reaching orgasm and Sasuke made her tell him each time she did, humiliating her more and more. Finally, with Sakura standing bent over against a tree, she felt him spasm in her depths, and then fill her with his seed. He stay inside her, leaned over and panting for a moment, and Sakura realized that he had never been using protection. She felt his lips brush against her ear as he whispered to her.

"Sakura," His breath was throaty and deep. "Thank you."

He brought his elbow crashing down like a hammer on her neck, and everything went dark. Her last thoughts drifted aimlessly before being swallowed by darkness.

'Sasuke….kun….'

The guards the next morning found her on a bench nearby, unconscience and her bloody, embarrassing abuse showing. The rushed her to the Hokage as soon as possible.

**So? What'd ya think? I have a lot of follow-up story for this, but I want to know if anyone likes it before I post more chapters.**

**If not, then I still think It's a decent One-Shot, please review and THANKS!!!!**


	2. For Your Love's Honor

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto. Blah Blah Blah, Legal Mumbo Jumbo, Blah Blah, Super Mega Ultra Diminutive Print, Blah**

**Dedications: This Chapter is Dedicated to AnimeAngel411 for being my first (and so far only) reviewer!!! You should check out their Fic, Entwined Hearts, Separate Destinies. I liked it, maybe you will too!**

**What Sasuke Leaves…**

**Chapter Two: For Your Love's Honor

* * *

**

Tsunade left the Hospital with her head hung low and her heart heavy with guilt. She'd just finished up with Sakura, who's only physical injuries were minor and took only a matter of moments to mend, but couldn't shake the nagging feeling that accompanied her.

'No matter how well versed in Medical Jutsu I am, I just can't mend matters of the heart.' Tsunade sighed. 'Sasuke is lucky that I'm Hokage, or else I'd be tracking him down right now!'

Tsunade bit her thumbnail, a nervous tick of hers that almost always meant a rash spree of gambling would soon be commencing. She had just made up her mind to send Naruto, Choji, Kiba with Akamaru, and Neji out as a rescue party led by the newly appointed Chunin and boy genius, Shikamaru. As much as she trusted the boys, she was wishing one of the other Jounin or, better yet, an Anbu Squad Captain would arrive so she could send them some reenforcements.

'Damn! Well, I can't stall much longer…' Tsunade thought, worring about twelve things at once. 'As soon as Naruto comes down from Sakura's room, I'll have to send them out. This is just like when Orochimaru left the village all those years ago… I wish I could help that poor kunoichi, she'll never know how much I care for her, or how alike we two are…' She let her gaze rise up to her teacher's image upon the mountain. 'Sarutobi-sensei, why has fate dealt us such wicked hands?'

* * *

Meanwhile, upstairs in the hospital, Sakura lay in the stiff medical bed on her side facing the wall, her eyes carrying a slightly glazed look as she stared at nothing. She was oblivious to all of her surrondings, and she didn't even hear Naruto open her door. Only one thought ran through her troubled mind.

'Tsunade says it just isn't possible to know right after the fact, that it's just my imagination, but I KNOW it. Every fiber of my being knows it.' Absently, and apparently without meaning to, her arm drifted across her stomach. 'It doesn't matter what they say, I know. I know. I knew the instant it happened. I knew…'

Naruto walked in uncomfortably, not quite knowing what to do. Tsunade had ordered the guards who brought the pink haired ninja in to only report that Sakura had been assualted, and to not go into detail about anything else. Despite this wise precaution, word travels fast in Hidden Leaf, and by mid-day everyone knew, including Naruto.

"Sakura-chan…" Naruto said, trying to break the tension that he felt and fight the akwardness within him. He knew he wasn't the smoothest man on the planet, and he was trying his hardest not to say anything insensitive to the crush of his life. "Sakura-chan, I came to see you… Are you feeling okay?"

The softest whisper escaped from her lips, and its meaning was lost on Naruto. "I knew…I know…"

Naruto frowned, not sure how to respond. 'Maybe Sasuke put her under some kind of Genjutsu, like his brother did to him! Perverted Hermit mentioned that Sasuke was the 'Genjutsu Type'! But what do I do?'

He leaned forward, his hand reaching to her shoulder. His overwhelming urge to comfort her and make it all go away consuming him. "Sakura, talk to me plea…"

As soon as his hand made contact with her, Sakura shrieked and her arm came flying back, striking Naruto in the face and causing him to stumble.

"_**DON'T TOUCH ME!!!**_" She screamed, huddling off the bed in the corner in the fetal postions with the sheets drawn tight around her. Her eyes darted out everywhere, completely overcome by fear.

Naruto slowly stood and faced her, and a deep quiet filled the room. A bright red handprint could be seen on Naruto's face. Although Sakura had slapped him a number of times, this one seemed to hurt Naruto's soul.

"Sakura," Naruto began in an eerie state of calm as a droplet of blood formed from a small split in his lip. "I'm going to bring Sasuke back, no matter what. I'm going to bring him back and make him pay for what he did here today. I promise you." He gave her a solemn thumbs up, his eyes cold with determination, and then turned heel and walked out of the room. Sakura remained stunned for a moment, then burst out into heart wrenching tears that, once started, she could not stop until they were drained out of her and she fell into a troubled sleep in the corner of the little hospital room. Right before she slipped away, she noticied something odd.

'Hmmm?' Her thoughts muggy and disoriented with physical and emotional exhaustion. 'Is this the same room Sasuke had when I brought him apples…?'

Then discomforting sleep claimed its victim.

* * *

Little did Sakura know, but someone lay immobilized in the room adjacent to hers, listen to everything with strict attention. Also oblivious to her was this young man's deep feelings for her and his self hatred for not being able to get up and comfort her. Not being able to go get Sasuke for her. Not being able to pound that stuck up Uchiha's face in for her. His body burned with youthful passion, and he closed his eyes and swore to himself.

'Sakura, I promise as soon as my surgery is done, I'll make sure you never weep again!!!'

* * *

**Author's Note: Once again, I'm not reciting line for line or blow by blow of the next upcoming scenes, we know what happened. This is all leading up to a point where it'll break drastically from the Naruto TimeLine, though I'll leave enough wiggle room to argue that it could've happened.

* * *

**

The Sasuke Rescue Team was launched shortly after Naruto's visit to the hospital. It wasn't an easy task, and they encountered heavy resistance on the way. Each time they encountered an opponent, a team member had to be left behind. Rock Lee answered the call and allowed Naruto to continue onward. Even ninja from Hidden Sand appeared via Tsunade's request to assist in the retrival. But, it all really came down to Naruto and Sasuke, a final showdown on the very outermost outskirts of Hidden Leaf, in a place called…

The Valley of the End 

"SASUKE!!!" Naruto screamed, his rage gathering beyond his control. "HOW DARE YOU DO THAT TO SAKURA!!!"

Sasuke looked at him genuinely confused. "Do what to Sakura?"

Naruto growled, and something inside him snapped, in a red blur he launched himself at Sasuke and turned his head with a powerful right hook.

"You… You USED HER, YOU BASTARD!"

Sasuke smiled and spit blood in his face. "I didn't do anything to her that she didn't want to be done to her. All this time, she's been begging for me, willing to do anything. And now she's helped me with one of my life goals… So she's served her purpose…"

"Life goals…?" Naruto said through clenched teeth.

"Yes," Sasuke's spiteful grin grew and grew. "One is to avenge my family by killing Itachi, and the other… is to rebuild my clan, one child at a time."

With this he began to laugh, Naruto clenched his shirt tight. "Restore your clan? You did that to Sakura just for that! Sasuke, I'm going to make you wish you'd never said that. I'm going to break you, and restore Sakura's Honor!"

With a swift kick Sasuke managed to get Naruto off of him and he stood up. "Really, well this will be interesting… Scaredy-Cat."

* * *

**Author's Note: dun dun Dun DUN!!! So, Review please, even if you didn't like!!!**


	3. Failed Promises, Broken Bonds

**Disclaimer: If I owned Naruto, this wouldn't be a FANfic, now would it?**

**Dedications: Yay!!! I have more reviews!!! (workaholic, huh?) Why you ask? Well, in Chapter two I dedicated the whole chapter to my first reviewer, AnimeAngel411 (Did you go check out their fic yet??? Because they've just released a pretty kickass Naruto poem.) and I thought it wouldn't be fair to dedicate Chapter Three to three people, right? So I'm going to try to put out a chapter for each of them! (Keyword here is TRY!) Please note that Sunday the 30****th**** won't have an update, and maybe not even Monday the 31****st**** (all depends on my work schedule) If I get too many reviews-to-Chapter ratio, then I'll start dedicating single chapters to multiple people.**

**Enough talk, Congrats Cherrilatina, for Chapter Three of 'What Sasuke Leaves…' is dedicated to you, along with my very first fight scene! Enjoy.**

**What Sasuke Leaves…**

**Chapter Three: Failed Promises, The Breaking of Bonds**

One final clash amongst the waterfall, and it was all over. Sasuke's clawed hand drove deep into Naruto's chest, and Naruto negleted a telling blow to land a scratch against Sasuke's forehead protector. They both fell to the ground as the rain began to pour down around them, Naruto unconscience and Sasuke exhausted standing over him. A internal battle began to wage on inside of Sasuke's soul.

'If I kill him, I will have finally achieved a Sharingan on the same level as Itachi's…' Sasuke frowned in deep contemplation. '…But in doing that, I'll be playing into that bastard's hands, following his orders like a puppet. That's why I'm seeking out Orochimaru, that's why I'm leaving Leaf. To find power my own way.'

Sasuke's gaze fell down unto to Naruto's helpless body, and the muscles in his armed tensed, ready to strike out and crush the boy's head. 'Naruto. You have become my best friend. Only you can truly understand the depths of my loneliness, the depths of my hatred. That's why our battle was so close, that's why you came so near to winning. Isolation and pain bring power, but surviving the pain of broken bonds is even more powerful. Should I kill you? Not because HE told me, but for my own reasons? Naruto, you haven't yet feel the pain of true loss of a bond… No, I won't kill you. I have bigger plans. I will not only make you feel the pain of our broken bond, but I'll break another for you… Oh no, I'm not done with you by far…'

With that, Sasuke gave a tired smirk and turned heel to walk out of the valley of the end.

Little did he know but he was being watched by three separate pairs of eyes, all keenly interested in the upcoming events.

Sasuke began to walk down a dark path surronded by twisted trees on the road to Orochimarus Hidden Sound headquarters, and then he felt a presence up the path, someone bearing malicous feelings to him. Sasuke felt the smallest twings of fear begin to resonate in his heart.

'Who could this be? Another Leaf Ninja?' Sasuke pondered. 'Leave it up to Orochimaru's incompetent lackeys to fail to do something as simply as delay a pursuit. If it's anyone of moderate strength, I'm screwed. I'm nearly out of chakra, my clothes are in tatters, and after all the blows Naruto managed to land on me, I can't afford to take to much more…'

He rounded the corner, and by the dimlight that fell onto the path, he could see the shadowy outline of someone standing right in the middle of the road.

'Well, at least they aren't very subtle…' Sasuke grinned.

The stranger's voice rung out, clear and direct, as well as familiar to Sasuke. "Uchiha Sasuke, I've come to take you back!"

A small smile spread over Sasuke's face as he realized who it was in front of him. "You and what army, beetle-brows!?"

Rock Lee stepped forward into the foggy moonlight, and although his eyes were filled with youthful fire, his body was badly injured from his fight with Kimimaro. "Sasuke, I know what you did you Sakura-chan, and know this… If it weren't for Sakura's wish to bring you back I would kill you where you stand. Instead, I will beat you and drag you back to Leaf and force your apology from your lips and make you spend the rest of your life making it up to her."

"Hmph." Sasuke smirked as he closed his eyes and leaned his head back to loosen his neck. "It's too bad for you that you'd stick your nose in other people's buisness, Lee, because I've changed a lot from the last time that we met." His eyelids drew back to reveal his newly mastered Sharingan. "There is nothing you have that I haven't already learned from you, and I will use this knowledge to pick you apart, piece by piece."

They faced of for a moment, then Lee dashed forward and began to circle Sasuke at high speed, regestering as nothing than a blur to most eyes, but not to Sasuke's. He carefully noted every move that Lee made before Lee had even made it.

'Damn, my body is overworked bad enough as it is…' Lee thought. 'I'll have to pull out all of the stops and finish this as fast as possible…'

With the blink of an eye, Lee came around behind the Uchiha crouched down and delivered a swift kick to put Sasuke up in the air, the start to his Intial Lotus. However, Sasuke leaned to the side at the last moment and grabbed Lee's ankle, and pulled him forward into his well placed elbow, which struck Lee squarely in the jaw. Lee recovered quickly, flipping out of Sasuke's counter range and composing himself for his next assualt. Sasuke turned to face him.

"Do you think I don't understand your strategy?" Sasuke chuckled. "I know why you always attack from odd angles, your poor at reading and dodging counter attacks, right?"

Lee's eyes widen for a moment, but he decided not to speak.

Sasuke nodded. "That's what I thought. You attack from unexpected angles in the hopes you'll catch your enemy off guard because you lack the talent for countering counter attacks. Not so with me. I lull the opponent into a false sense of security by attacking head on, the evading or countering their counter attacks. You against me is a very poor match up, … for you…" Sasuke chuckled, and did three very quick hand signs, focusing what little remained of his chakra into his left hand.

'Tch.' Sasuke pondered. 'I've already used Chidori once past my limit. I might not be able to get a fourth shot off, and if I do, I'll have to make sure it hits.'

Lee closed his eyes. 'Gai-Sensei, please give me the courage to risk it all. I hope my body can handle this strain right after the surgery…'

The very earth beneath them began to tremble as Lee unlocked three of his life gates. Sasuke stared at him with interest. 'This must've been the 'Eight Gates' that Kakashi was telling me about after Lee fought that crazy Sand Kid.'

Almost too fast for even Sasuke's formidable Sharingan, Lee dashed forward at him, tearing chunks of rock from the path. However, even though Sasuke say it coming, it was too fast for his injured body to dodge or block. Lee's fist struck deep into Sasuke's chest, an the audible snapping of bones could be heard. Blood gushed out of Sasuke's mouth as his body filled with pain.

'Got him!!!' Lee thought triumphantly.

Sasuke smirked as he grabbed Lee's arm like a vice and held on. Try as Lee might, he could not move his arm. Sasuke activated his Curse Seal and it began to completely cover his body, his hair turning white and his eyes flooding with a sinister black. In his outstrechted left hand, his Chidori began to form.

'What is this!' Lee gasped in shock. 'He looks like a Demon!'

"DIE!!!" Sasuke screamed and he plunged his entire arm straight through Lee's chest. Blood rained down from his wounded body and pooled on the ground beneath him. Lee's eyes rolled back into his head.

'Sa..Sakura….chan…' Lee feebly tried to stay conscience as Sasuke ripped his arm out of his body. 'I'm..s..so..so sorry….'

The darkness filled his mind, and he lay still on the ground. Sasuke retracted his Curse Seal, and fought the dizzyness off of his mind as he crouched down to exam Lee's body.

'Shit.' Sasuke frowned. 'I must've been more weak than I thought I was. I missed his heart by inches. Oh well..' Sasuke leaned forward and borrowed one of Lee's kunai. 'I guess he'll have to die in his sleep…'

Sasuke raised the blade up, and brought it down with as much force as he could bear. But he didn't meet the flesh of Lee's exposed throat as he thought he would, but a wall of densely packed sand that had interposed itself between the two. It gently wrapped around Lee and dragged him over by it's master's feet, who stood about a yard away from the surprised Uchiha. Sasuke looked up into the fatigue riddled, unblinking eyes of Gaara of the Desert.

'Oh shit…' Sasuke thought.

**Author's Note: DUN DUN DUN!!! Lol ( too much 8-bit.) Please R&R.**

**Oh, and I write at like 3 in the morning, so please email me about any spelling errors at **


	4. Confrontation with the Desert Prince

**Disclaimer: You know, if not, look at a previous chapter.**

**Author's Note: I'm going to go back in a couple of days and fix some spelling errors since my crappy word processor doesn't have Spell Check. Sorry if this has been annonying you.**

**Dedications: Sweet, I was able to type out a Chapter today! So I just want you all to know that this one goes out to maylin92, who wins the award for the most excited review ever!!! Lol Anyway, please enjoy Chapter Four of 'What Sasuke Leaves…'**

**What Sasuke Leaves…**

**Chapter Four: Confrontation with the Desert Prince**

Sasuke staggered to his feet, swaying slightly. Sand began to creep around him lazily, forming a circle ten feet from him. Sasuke frowned. There was nothing that he could do about it. He had pushed his body WAY beyond any of its normal limitations, and it was a miracle that he could still walk at all. Fighting was out of the question. He could tell that Gaara was slightly winded as well, but it didn't matter. At a moments notice, the cold hearted Sand-Nin could end his life, with just a gesture of his palm.

'Shit… Shit shit shit SHIT!!!' Sasuke screamed in his mind. 'It can't end like this. It simply can't. I'm an avenger, I still have a job to complete.'

"Uchiha…Sasuke…" Gaara said, his uncaring, unblinking eyes glued to his opponent as he dragged Lee away to safety. 'He needs medical attention fast…' Gaara pondered, glancing at Lee. 'I still owe this Leaf-Nin an apology…'

"Gaara of the Desert." Sasuke smirked, desperatly trying to think of a way out of this situation. "You didn't strike me as the type to stick you nose in Leaf matters."

Gaara's arm shot out and with a flick of his wrist the sand that had been surrounding the wounded Uchiha closed inward at blinding speed, enveloping him completely. Only Sasuke's face remained visible as Gaara closed his outstrecthed hand halfway into a fist, compacting the sand around his helpless victim, squeezing him. Sasuke grunted out in pain as the sand applied pressure to his broken ribs.

"We once had the same eyes, you and I." Gaara said in his eeriely calm voice. "We once had the same murderous intent, the same reason for living. Now I can see my oldself plainly in your face… What a fool…"

"Hmph." Sasuke half smirked through his immense pain and spit a small line of blood at the Sand-Nin. Before it could land on him, however, an interposing wall of Sand came up and stopped it. "Do what you will, I owe no apologies to you! You could never understand me, NEVER! Got that!?"

Gaara squeezed his hand slightly, increasing the pressure. "Why did they go to such an effort to rescue you, Uchiha Sasuke? Why did they risk life and limb to brave forward against foes that they knew to be more powerful than they? Why?"

Sasuke just stared at Gaara, significantly perplexed. "Why? How the hell should I know!? They rely too much on their bonds and this makes them weak! That's why they failed!!!"

"Wrong." Gaara calmly retorted. "Wrong. You are the one who's weak. Who are the one who's afraid. Relying on the bonds we make doesn't make us weak, but shunning all for fear of being hurt by those bonds, that is what stunts our potential. You are more blind and lost in the darkness than I was, Uchiha."

Gaara lowered his hand and the sand fell away from Sasuke, freeing him. Sasuke looked at him bewildered. "What are you doing?"

Gaara turned around, mentally commanding the sand to gently pick up Lee. "My orders were to assist in the rescue of Uchiha Sasuke, and prove to Hidden Leaf that we honor our renewed alliance between the two village's. I've assisted all I can. Uchiha Sasuke could not be found, only the tattered remains of his soul, lost completely in the void along with petty feelings of revenge was all I found. Now leave, and never return to your village. You don't deserve the bonds of hope and trust others have instilled in you. Leave. Go and follow your pathetic goals, because they are all you have now."

Rage filled Sasuke's body, and he summoned all of his will to fight it back. If he needlessly provoked Gaara, he could be killed.

'Know this Gaara…' Sasuke made a mental note. 'I will never forget this day. No matter what happens between now and the next time we meet, remember that you have injured the pride of an Uchiha, and you will pay your debt with blood.'

Sasuke turned and staggered down the road to Orochimaru's, and Gaara watched him go. The Sand-Nin had meant what he said. He and Sasuke both had wounded Hidden Leaf in countless ways, but in the end it was the accepting nature of one Leaf-Nin who allowed Gaara to see the truth in himself. Since then, Gaara would do anything and everything in his power to make up all the damage he'd caused with his life, both to Hidden Leaf and Hidden Sand. After Sasuke was out of sight, Gaara turned and began carrying Lee back to Leaf as fast as his extremely depleted chakra would allow him.

'Please…' Gaara closed his eyes, praying to any that would hear him. 'Please let this ninja live…'

* * *

Sasuke only made it a few feet down the path before his breathing grew even more ragged, and after a couple of forced steps collasped on the ground, unable to move. His eye's began to close, and as the darkness swept over him a true twing of primal fear struck from deep within his heart.

'Is this…' Sasuke wondered, desperatly trying to fight of unconsciousness. 'Is this.. death?'

* * *

Medical-Nin from Leaf were dispatched immediately after the Retrieval Team and managed to pick up all of the soldiers and administer aid in enough time, although there were more than a few close calls. Defeat hung heavy in the air, and for most of the Genins, it was the first time they had ever tasted it. Naruto's heart was tying itself in nervous knots as he thought about how he should break this to Sakura. She deserved to know, and she deserved to be told by him. He sighed, and made his way down the corridors to her room.

* * *

Sasuke opened his eyes, and dawn was near approaching. He blinked roughly, and sat up. Other than feeling a little sore, he was fine. As strong as he'd ever felt before. He turned his head and noticied Orochimaru's lackey standing nearby, smiling that smug know-it-all smirk that gave Sasuke the impulse to plant a Kunai straight between his glasses' lens. Sasuke frowned at him and stood up, noticing a kimono laying nearby, stepped over to the side out of sight and got dressed in fresh clothes.

"Are you feeling better, Sasuke-kun?" Kabuto asked. "You had massive internal bleeding and several severe bone fractures. It took me this whole time to patch you back up, and if I had gotten here only ten minutes later, you'd been beyond my help."

"Hmph." Was Sasuke's only reply, stepping out dressed in the simply yet elegant kimono.

"No words of gratitude?" Kabuto sneered. "It usually customary to thank someone who's just saved your life, Sasuke-kun."

"Is that so." Sasuke replied, staring at him. They just stared at each other awhile, Kabuto frustration mounting at the insolent Genin. Finally, Sasuke spoke again. "Are you going to lead the way to Orochimaru's, or are only useful for healing nicks and bruises?"

Kabuto growled and then stood up and headed off down the path, with Sasuke following a safe distance behind and keeping an ever watchful eye on the crafty Medical-Nin.

**Author's Note: So there you have it, please Review, even if you didn't like it! Thanks a Gillion!**


	5. Sakura's Compromise

Disclaimer: Don't own it, never will. Lemon in this chapter, so you've been warned…

**Dedications: Okay, this chapter goes out to xXDancingxwithxDestinyXx, which is oddly fitting due to the fact that there are soooo many x's in that screen-name. Enjoy, and thanks for your review!!!**

**What Sasuke Leaves…**

**Chapter Five: Sakura's Compromise**

Tsunade hurried to Sakura's hospital room as fast as she could justify. Under any type of normal conditions, with so many critical care cases in the ward, she'd never have been able to make the time to visit with a nearly recovered patient. But this was different. She MADE time to go see her. Reflecting on her odd actions as she marched down the seemingly endless corridors, Tsunade was surprised to find she loved the little kunoichi.

'She's the daughter Dan and I never got to have…' Tsunade smiled sadly. 'I'll do whatever it takes to help her.'

As the Fifth Hokage rounded the corner, she saw Naruto nervously pacing in front of the door, mumbling endlessly to himself. Once again a sad smile crossed her face as her heart reached out to the little boy. He was practicing what he was going to say to Sakura, his lifelong crush.

'No wonder he's nervous…' Tsunade thought. 'After the abrupt blow she gave him last time, I'd been nervous to see her too.'

Tsunade walked past him and into the door. Naruto looked at her and opened his mouth to protest, but Tsunade silenced him with a wink and mouthed the words, 'You'll be fine.'

Tsunade stepped around the privacy screen and into the room itself and found Sakura sitting cross-legged on the end of the bed, looking much more composed than she has since the ordeal began. Sakura turned toward her and gave a weak smile as Tsunade came and sat down next to her.

"Tsunade-sama, I've been thinking…' Sakura began after a moment. "About what we talked about earlier…"

"Sakura, sweetheart, listen to me." Tsunade laid a comforting hand on her shoulder. "I know that all you can do in this room is lay around and think, but I'm telling you, there is no possible way to know or to even think that Sasuke managed to get you pregnant…"

Sakura looked straight into her mentor's eyes, her face a rigid mask of seriousness. "There is a way to know."

"What are you talking about?" Tsunade remarked, perplexed.

Sakura turned and stared ahead at the wall. "I've been skimming over a lot of your medical journals, and there is a lot I don't understand, but I found a Technique that allows you to diagnosis the chances of future disease and poison accumulation in a body up to a year before actual symptoms start to emerge. It's meant to detect poisons that the enemy may have administered to you that are extremely slow acting and mostly go unnoticed before treatment can be administered."

"Yes, the Doku Chuuwa no Jutsu that I developed, I'm familiar with it." Tsunade said. "What does that have to do with anything…"

"Well, I don't have the skill nor do I possess the know how to try what I'm about to suggest…" Sakura explained. "But I believe with only slight modification this technique could be used to see if there are subtle changes in my body on a cellular level and then…. Well… we could know for sure…"

Tsunade looked at her, stunned. "Well, it would be a strenuous procedure for the administer, but I believe your right. I could do it."

Sakura faced her, her eyes brimming with tears. "Could you Tsunade-sama? Please?"

Tsunade nodded, and slipped of her overcoat. "I'm going to require you to hold completely still while I do this."

"Thank you, Hokage-sama."

Naruto paced about nervously in the hall, still trying to decide what to do about his much needed interview with Sakura. Undoubtedly, she'd heard by know, but he still felt responsible to her.

'Damn it!' Naruto grumbled to himself. 'Old woman Tsunade's been in there for an hour now! The suspense is killing me! Hurry up you old bat!!!'

As if on command, the door opened, and Tsunade strode out, a slightly pale expression on her face. Sakura's voice reached out into the corridor softly after her mentor. "Tsunade-sama, you won't…"

Tsunade smiled and nodded. "Don't worry, it's confidential."

"No matter what?"

"No matter what."

"What? Huh? Wha?" Naruto interrupted, confused and oblivious as always.

"Never you mind." Tsunade smiled meekly at him. Oh, and you can go in now, she's all yours."

With that, She strode off down the hall. Naruto, too confused to properly think about what ever it was that he was wondering, turned and entered Sakura's room.

Sakura sat on the edge of the bed, her legs dangling over the side, a carefree little smile on her face. She stuck her tongue out at him and waved, causing Naruto to blush slightly and chuckle as he rubbed the back of his head.

"Um… Sakura-Chan…" Naruto began, trying to find his words. "I uh… that is, we… uh, we all…"

"Naruto-kun." Sakura said, dropping her voice down just a hair. "I'm sorry I slapped you the other day. It's not your fault, and I shouldn't have done that. I was just confused and hurt. Well, I still am a little bit."

"Sakura-chan, you don't have to apologize, I understand." Naruto suddenly found his feet extremely interesting. "It is kinda my fau-"

Naruto's word's seized up in his throat as Sakura had stood up and wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him into a kiss. Her lips were as soft as rose petals, and Naruto eagerly kissed back roughly, nervously. Everything that he had dreamed about all those years at the academy, all the restless nights dreaming about one girl only, and here she was kissing him. Too bad poor Naruto didn't have a clue how to kiss a girl…

Sakura pulled away from him, and gazed into his eyes, capturing his iridescent blue eyes in hers, and felt her heart skip a beat for just the briefest of moments.

"S-S-Sakura-chan!" Naruto exclaimed, never one to miss the opportunity to ruin a romantic situation. "What're you-!!!"

Sakura leaned forward, her lips brushing against his ear, sending a tingling sensation down his spine and a tightening in the crotch of his pants.

'Please, oh gods!' Naruto screamed inside of his head. 'Don't let Sakura notice my erection!'

Sakura's voice came out breathy and deep, a voice that stirred up urges in Naruto. "Naruto-kun, I don't think I should spend the night alone… Would you stay here with me?"

Naruto was fighting of his extreme pleasure and excitement with his extreme nervousness. Could anyone predict which side would end up winning?

"Sure Sakura, I'll do anything you ask of me." Came Naruto's reply.

* * *

Night fell on their half of the world, and Sasuke looked out of the oddly cell-like window of his room at Orochimaru's complex, various papers, scrolls, maps and such covered the surface of the single wooden table in front of him. Sasuke smiled to himself.

'Sakura-chan…' He looked up at the moon, almost as large in the sky as the day he'd set out to leave. 'I wonder how you are doing? Do you hate me? Will our broken bond allow you to get stronger? We'll meet again Sakura, don't forget me yet, not yet. Not while you bear my child…'

* * *

Sakura and Naruto had pushed an extra bed in the room alongside Sakura's own, making a makeshift double bed. Naruto's nervousness gradually subsided as they talked about all kinds of things, reminiscing about the past, until he was back to his usual boisterous self. The night dragged on, and Naruto let out a hearty yawn that was apparently contagious as Sakura soon followed suit. They giggled for a moment and gazed at each other for a little bit.

"Well, Sakura-chan!" Naruto exclaimed. "Good night!"

Sakura lay on her stomach propped up on her elbows, staring at Naruto through half lidded eyes. Suddenly, that pesky nervousness reared its ugly head as Naruto tried to shake it off as he curled up on his side with his back to Sakura. He let out a sigh of relief as he heard Sakura's mattress creak.

'Good, she's turning over to go to sle-' Naruto thought as his eyes began to close.

Suddenly he felt her grab his bulge and press herself against his back, her lips dancing on the soft flesh of his ear lobe once more. Naruto jumped slightly at her touch, turning to face her. Sakura's held back tears began to well up in her eyes.

"Naruto-kun." She whispered, her tone sad enough to break the young man's heart. "Do you find me... disgusting? You know, after what Sasuke did to me?"

"WHAT!" Naruto exclaimed. "No! It's nothing like that! I would never think that!"

"Then, please, be with me." Sakura moved forward, pulling down the shorts the blond boy generally slept in. She slipped her hand down and began to stroke his growing bulge, getting a soft moan of response from Naruto. "I want to experience this willingly."

She bowed her head down and slipped him inside of her mouth as the young man gasped, followed shortly by a moan. She suckled the tip for a moment as she ran her tongue in circles around his head. One of her hands cupped him as the other began to slowly stroke him up and down.

"Do you like this, Naruto?" Sakura whispered, a small line of spittle stretching for her lips to the tip of his being. "Would you like me to continue?"

"Sakura-chan..." Naruto let out a breathy moan.

"Then lay back and enjoy yourself." Sakura commanded, slipping all of him in her mouth, sucking fiercely on his throbbing member. Naruto moaned under her mouth as he felt himself nearing release. Sakura never let up, using her tongue as she slipped him into her throat and wrapped her lips around his base.

"Sakura-chan, quick, I'm cu-" Naruto gasped out, but it was too late. Sakura's mouth filled with Naruto's warm, stickiness. She swallowed and turned to him smiling.

"I hope that's not all you've got for me tonight..."

**Author's note: This was supposed to be put up yesterday but stuff happened. Anyway, please review and hopefully I'll get a new chapter up and running later this morning. HAPPY NEW YEAR!!!**


	6. Return of the Uchiha

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, now stop rubbing it in.**

**Dedications: Okay, I hope you guys liked the Lemon scene. I was planning on making it MUCH longer and more erotic, but I was just too tired. Sorry. The next Lemon scene will be much better, I promise, but I'm not telling you when that will be. Anyways, this chapter goes out to haliz, who wishes for Sasuke's death but only in this fic. Hmmm… Will haliz's wish be granted? Read and see…**

**Author's Note: This is where my story will begin to differ from the actual time line. I'm stretching out the time between Naruto's return to the village and Sasuke's fight with Orochimaru. If you haven't read very far into the manga, there will be spoilers in this and possibly later chapters. Sorry.**

* * *

**What Sasuke Leaves… **

**Chapter Six: Return of the Uchiha**

It has been a little more than three years since Sasuke's betrayal and Sakura has been able to put the past behind her, but only a little. Ten months after her and Naruto's coming together in her hospital room, Sakura gave birth to a beautiful baby boy. He had light reddish hair and green eyes, and resembled Sakura so strongly that people would kid her that she must've cheated on Naruto with herself. Shikamaru and his girlfriend Temari were ordained the child's godparents, and even the Kazekage himself, Gaara of the desert, eventually came out to bestow his blessings on the child. Sakura had named him Hebi, which meant snake, and when asked for her reasonings behind the name she simply shrugged and said that it seemed to fit. Naruto had been away with Jiraiya when his son had been born, but had managed to slip back into town unbeknown to anyone save the Hokage and his fiancee in order to witness the boy's birth. Since they were still not married, the child's official name was Haruno Hebi.

Sakura didn't get much hatred for having an illegitimate child, since everyone understood about Naruto's need to be distanced from the village at the time, and most people understood. Some of her best friends already referred to her as Uzumaki Sakura. Since Sakura was still going through her training with Tsunade-sama, the child has reared by many people of the village, sometimes staying with his godparents, or Choji, or his grandparents, or the Hyuuga villa, or Shizune, or a many other number of friends. Even the ever so busy Fifth Kazekage played babysitter and Hebi was ordained an honorary member of Hidden Sand, and was said to be living proof of Sand and Leaf's strong ties.

When Naruto returned to the village, he and Sakura and Hebi moved into his little apartment house and were quite content. Tsunade-sama relied heavily on the two ninja's, and even though they were gone a good deal of time, Hebi was happy, and was already receiving some training from Leaf and Sand's top ninja by the time he'd barely turned four. In fact, his reputation as a natural genius had caused a arguing match between the Jounin about who would get him assigned to their team once he graduated from the academy. Naruto was immensely proud of the child's development, and bragged every chance he could get.

Not too long before Hebi's fifth birthday, Sakura and Naruto began to hear rumors that Uchiha Sasuke had escaped from the Hidden Sound village. Even more surprising, was that Sasuke supposedly killed Orochimaru. Naruto was adamant about finding Sasuke before he ran into Itachi. The whole village seemed to be on edge, and many plans were being discussed with Hokage-sama.

Sakura didn't know what to think about Sasuke's possible return to the village. She wanted to hate him, and was even more surprised and angry to find that she yearned for him to be back. She WANTED him to be here, to say everything was okay, and to see ... Hebi... His only son. Although the entirety of the village believed the child to be Naruto's, only Sakura and Tsunade knew the truth. No matter what it said on his birth scroll, his last name could never be Haruno or Uzamaki. The child was an Uchiha.

Sakura sighed and shook her head as a heavy rain began to fall on the peaceful village. She tilted her head back and gazed into the sky.

'Rain...' Sakura pondered. '...on a day like this?'

* * *

"Everything is going according to plan..." 

"Tch. This is such a pain in the ass... Aren't we supposed to be-"

"Silence." Came a smooth, confident voice. All the animals in the woods that surround Leaf became quiet, as if obeying a long lost master. "It won't take too long, and besides, you'll get to have fun... Suigetsu."

"Finally!!! Hey, Juugo, I betcha I can kill mo-"

"I don't remember authorizing you to kill." Sasuke's voice cut through Suigetsu's words like a knife.

"Sasuke..." Karin drew her words out extremely slowly as she leaned on his chest. "Don't you think it would be better if it were just you and me?"

"You know, I'm surprised that you're taking this mission so well, Karin." Juugo said.

"I'd do anything for Sasuke-kun!" Karin suckled her forefinger.

**_"Will it be long now?"_** Came a voice from a shrouded figure in the back of the group. **_"I do hate to be kept waiting..."_**

"No, I guess we can start the preperations." Sasuke smiled. "It won't be long now. Suigetsu, Juugo!" Sasuke threw them both shovels and rested his foot on a grave marker. "You all can begin by digging up as many bodies as you can by nightfall. Karin and I will patrol around to make sure we have no surprise vistors."

"HEY!" Suigetsu yelled. "Why do we have to do the dirty work!? At least make this half-dead guy I found help out!"

**_"Kukukuku..."_** The cloaked figure snickered. **_"You'll see my talents soon enough..."_**

A shudder ran down Suigetsu's back. He didn't recognize the creepy man-thing when they found him, but apparently Sasuke knew about him. It took all of Karin's medical jutsu just to get it's heart beating, and even then... Suigetsu focused on his digusting task and tried to push doubts of the stranger out of his head. The soft splatterings of rain began to fall and Suigetsu smiled. Rain always did put him in a better mood.

"Hurry..." Sasuke commanded. "We will begin our assualt on Leaf as soon as dusk settles into night. The clouds will have cleared by then. Try to have enough bodies dug up before-hand"

Inwardly, Sasuke smiled. "My return will be like my departure... Quiet and under a full moon... and... Only Sakura will see me..."

* * *

**Author's Note: Dun DUn DUN!!! I know, a cheesy cliff-hanger and this chapter wasn't all that impressive after the wait. I should have another one up this weekend, and I'll try to update every Saturday at best. Til then, enjoy!**


End file.
